Arthur and them bath house fun
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them bath house fun

* * *

Arthur and them are going to the local public bath house. They will be naked in it of course. Will say penis and vagina in it. They have them parts after all. They need to wash them parts. Just like they did before. In fact they wash them everyday.

"Can we go to the public bath house?" said Arthur, "To take our baths there?"

"I say yes," said Mrs. Read, "Let's see if your friends can also come we know you kids love it."

"I hope they can come," said Arthur, "I love baths and showers because they are done naked. To wash my penis is best."

"I also love it," said D.W., "I love washing my vagina."

"All your friends can come you two," said Mrs. Read, "And wash your genitals well there."

They agreed to wash them well. It is easy for Arthur to wash his penis it is circumcised. And easy to clean his scrotum. It is nice and round. Prooves he has testicles in it. He can also clean his head well he is bald. He either never had hair or shaves it off. He doesn't know why he got lice. Except he just might have fur all over his body from ears to bottom of feet and toes.

"Time to take you kids there," said Mr. Read, "In my catering van of course because your friends are here."

"Yep we are here," said Buster, "I love the public baths."

"As do i," said Francine, "It is a good place."

"That it is," said Muffy, "I will get a nice massage and get my nails polished."

"Mom what color polish can i get?" said D.W., "Because i want them painted."

"I say yes get pink," said Mrs. Read, "That is your favorite color."

Francine, Fern, Muffy, and Ladonna will get red. Sue Ellen like D.W. will get pink. The boys wont polish their nails. They do have nails there but they won't be painted. They went to the public baths and went in locker rooms got naked.

"Let's get in the bath tub," said Buster, "I love being naked even though my penis is small."

"Size doesn't matter," said Arthur, "As long as you have one is all that counts."

"Well we are boys," said Brain, "And we can see our genitals."

"I see we are all circumcised," said Arthur, "My mom had my foreskin removed from my penis after birth."

"Most of us American boys are," said Brain, "Some boys at school i heard still has foreskin."

They have bath toys with them. They got in the tub same as girls in theirs. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Teasing and theft

Arthur and them bath house fun

* * *

Arthur and them are in the tubs. We see the girls talking right now. About the baths and about their bodies which includes their genitals and about boy's genitals. And about getting clean and get massages and their nails polished after bath.

"These baths are great," said D.W., "Nice place to get clean. And i love washing my vagina the most."

"I agree they are great," said Francine, "And like you i love washing my vagina the most."

"Yes indeed you two," said Muffy, "We will get our nails done after our bath."

"I am getting pink," said D.W., "That is my favorite color after all."

"Your nails will look great in pink," said Muffy, "Just like i am getting red for me."

Now we see the boys talking. They might have nails but they wont get them painted. They are talking about stuff. About genitals they have and what girls have. And about school the baths. They love school. Except maybe Buster of course.

"Yes school is good," said Arthur, "Mr. Ratburn might be strict in stuff but he loves cartoons."

"That is true," said Brain, "He likes to challenge us."

"My penis is small," said Buster, "Some kids might laugh at it."

"George here also does," said Arthur, "Size doesn't matter."

"I sure do," said George, "Arthur, Brain, and Bud have big penises."

Rattles is seen steal boys body wash and shampoo with Molly stealing the female ones. Slink came in the baths naked of course. He will start making fun at Arthur and the other boys for reasons like bald head and genitals and such.

"Arthur and George your baldies," said Slink, "And George and Buster you have small penises. Ha ha ha ha."

"That's not funny," said Arthur, "Leave us alone."

"You are a baldy," said Slink, "Hi there full headed shrimp."

"Don't call me names," said Bud, "Stop being mean to us."

"That is one long penises you 3 have," said Slink, "Mine is regular size not long ones like you 3."

George told on the tough costumers except Binky who wants them to stop calling his other friends names. Them three returned to bullying. Binky turned good and stayed good. Slink kicked out and Rattles and Molly arrested for attempted theft and theft of other places. See what happens next chapter when they have bath toy races.


	3. Bath toy races and boy dies

Arthur and them bath house fun

* * *

Arthur and the boys are getting ready for bath toy races. Same as the girls as well. They know it is public bathing not like gay bathhouses. No sex goes on in public bathing just full nudity. They are naked to clean every body parts they have.

"What bath toy should i race with?" said Bud, "My hippo or my rubber duck my mom bought me?"

"Your rubber duck," said Arthur, "They float better than that hippo."

"Then i will use that then," said Bud, "I prefer to play with bath toys than my big penis."

"Same here," said Arthur, "Like you my penis is big."

"My penis is small," said Buster, "Unlike you, Bud, and Brain and the ones with normal size of them organs."

They began the bath toy race. Arthur won that race so he got the new rubber duck they was racing for. Now the girls are doing their race. We see the girls talking for right now anyway. Just before they do the bath toy race about their bodies.

"My vagina is nice," said D.W., "Best part of female bodies."

"Same here," said Fern, "We give birth someday with our girl organs."

"That is why i like them," said D.W., "Being a girl gives us smooth fronts."

"Baby oil and lotion makes them smoother," said Fern, "I will use them on you to be as smooth as Kate's."

"Thank you Fern," said D.W., "How does the water feel to you Marina?"

"Feels nice on me," said Marina, "Being blind has it's bad points i never saw my vagina."

They did the race D.W. won it. Now we go back to Arthur and the other boys. A boy with an infected penis came there.

"His penis looks infected," said Arthur, "He might be getting clean to get his penis removed."

"That is why i am here," said the boy, "I wont have a penis anymore soon."

"Looks like it has a bleeding crack in it," said Brain, "Not a good sign."

"Ahh my penis is off!" said the boy, "I am dying. Don't want to stop my blood so tell my dad i am dead."

They watched him bleed to death. They told his dad who is sad. See what happens next chapter.


	4. We love bath toys

Arthur and them bath house fun

* * *

After that boy died the boy's dad found his son dead with his penis off and all his blood on the floor. He knew it fell off him. The boys still naked they are playing with their bath toys. They will wash their bodies. They like washing their genitals the most. They love them body parts. Because they are the parts they will reproduce with when they grow up.

"Shame what happened to that boy," said Arthur, "We must treat our penises with respect."

"That is true," said Bud, "Me, you, and Brain have big ones."

"Let's play with our toy's," said George, "Try not to think about that poor boy who died."

"Yes then wash our bodies," said Arthur, "Then we wait on the girls and go home."

"That is what we will do," said Brain, "And penis size doesn't matter."

The boys are playing with the bath toys. Now we see the girls talking. Them like the boys are still naked as the day they were born. Them like the boys they are playing with bath toys. They are kids after all they love playing with toys in baths.

"What i love about my rubber duck it squeks," said D.W., "And it has a pink bow on a hat on it's head."

"We love your rubber duck," said Francine, "My rubber duck is a sporting female duck."

"Bath toys are good to play with in a bath," said Fern, "Even the public bath. I love this place."

"As do i," said Muffy, "We must get clean to get massges and our nails polished."

"Can't forget that," said Prunella, "Like D.W. mine will be pink."

Next chapter they get cleaned. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Getting washed

Arthur and them bath house fun

* * *

Arthur took off his glasses same as James. It is time for them to wash their bodies. They got body wash called clean soap. The public bath house supplies it. As well as the towels. They are still naked as the day they was born so privates showing.

"Time to get clean," said Arthur, "I love washing my penis the most."

"Same here," said Bud, "I always loved washing mine."

"Might be easier to clean mine," said Buster, "My penis is small you know."

"It is more fun washing a bigger one," said Brain, "Me, Arthur, and Bud have big ones."

"Mine is average," said James, "My favorite part of my body."

The boys cleaned themselves. Then decided to wait in the tub until the girls will get dressed. The girl now clean and getting their nails done. They are wearing white robes. They are talking as Muffy is getting nail polish put on her toenails now.

"I hope she does a good job on my toenails," said D.W., "Just like mom does."

"She will do a good job D.W., " said Sue Ellen, "That woman there is a pro."

"That is good to know," said D.W., "I love nail polish."

"As do i," said Fern, "We are girls after all."

"Your up know D.W.," said the woman, "I will do a very good job."

They got it all done. So all the kids including the boys are getting dressed in the locker rooms. They are going home now. They will go there every 2 weeks. They are talking about how their baths was. And stuff like that.

"I had a great bath," said Arthur, "I always loved baths after all."

"Same here," said D.W., "Because they are done fully naked."

"That is why i love them," said Fern, "So i can look down at my vagina."

"I love looking at my penis," said Arthur, "I have a big one."

"I saw it at Christmas," said D.W., "When i walked in saw you peeing."

They got home and got ready to give Kate her bath. Next chapter is Kate's bath after they have dinner.


	6. Last Chapter

Arthur and them bath house fun

* * *

After dinner Arthur and Mrs. Read will now wash Kate in her bath. D.W. will guard the door so a boy wouldn't see her naked. Arthur is family so he can see Kate naked. He will wash her upper body and Mrs. Read the lower includes her vagina. And her smooth front and her feet and toes and between them. As well as butt and legs and her hips as well.

"Arthur you can wash her upper body," said Mrs. Read, "Wash her nipples and belly button and her armpits."

"Will do mom," said Arthur, "You can get her genitals. I already washed genitals today my penis and scrotum."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "Your penis is big."

"That it is," said Arthur, "Same with Bud and Brain."

"Also true," said Mrs. Read, "Time to wash Kate now."

They washed her body. Mrs. Read see's Arthur is barefoot. She doesn't mind that all kids there are barefoot. In fact all there is barefoot. They then dried her off and put a new diaper and barefoot pajamas. D.W. will also sleep barefoot.

"We are all barefoot here," said Mrs. Read, "We all have 10 toes."

"I love being barefoot," said Arthur, "And yes we all have 10 toes."

"Mom can i sleep barefoot tonight?" said D.W., "I want to wake up look down at my toes."

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Read, "Wear your nightgown. That way you can sleep barefoot."

"That is good to know," said D.W., "I want Arthur wear footie pajamas in the winter."

"I do own two pairs of them," said Arthur, "That way my feet wont get cold in winter."

Arthur will use them pajamas in the winter. His is blue. Arthur wants his feet to be warm when he is sleeping.

"I will wear them in winter," said Arthur, "So i can keep my feet warm."

"That is good," said D.W., "They do keep feet warm."

I will make a winter one with Arthur and his friends wearing footie pajamas. The end.


End file.
